hatofulfandomcom-20200213-history
Hoppe
Hoppe is one of the birds that Nageki and Hitori grew up with at Heartful House orphanage. Early Life As she is living at Heartful House, it can be assumed that her parents were killed by humans, leaving her an orphan. Hatoful Manga Original Hoppe appears in chapter 12, “Family Memories”. When Hitori calls for all the birds at the orphanage to gather, Hoppe comes and asks Hitori if something good happened. She, along with the others, rushes excitedly to greet the newly introduced Nageki. Hoppe later plays the role of the little sister in a game of house with Momo, Nageki, Tsukkun, and Nacchin. Hoppe approaches Nageki and asks him if he is still a chick. When Nageki replies that he’s not really a chick anymore, Hoppe is disappointed, exclaiming that she had though that they could be “chick friends”. Nageki’s body grows weaker in the years after he arrived at Heartful House, and Hoppe took care to remind Nageki to go back to his futon while she went out. Overload! Overflow! EX Hoppe first appears on a one-page section titled “Family Memories” at the end of chapter 14, “Tanabata”. When asked what the River of Heaven is made of, Hoppe guesses that it was made of sugar. She becomes very upset and begins to cry when Kanta tells them that the River of Heaven is made of his poop. Hoppe also appears in a one-page section titled “Family Memories” at the end of chapter 16. She calls for Nageki and asks him to make dango with her. Nageki agrees, and they both end up all white from being covered in rice flour. In a final section titled “Let’s Go to Parrot-Yu!”, Hoppe visits a bathhouse with the other Heartful House birds when Hitori wins a book of tickets. Hoppe brings soap with her to the bathhouse and excitedly points out a turtle, Mr. Kametarou, on the floor under the parrot zone. When actually taking a bath, Hoppe chooses the daily scented bath. Physical Description In cartoon bird form, Hoppe is a small penguin. She always gets covered in flour and turns all white when making dango. In gijinka (human) form, Hoppe is a small girl with short, light-colored hair. Her face is round, her eyes are large, and her cheeks are colored. She is sucking on her right pointer finger and carries a white blanket in her left hand. She wears her pajamas and a pair of white slippers. Her pajama pants are white and baggy. Her pajama top is long-sleeved with a hood, a pocket, and white buttons in the front. The top is black, with the exception of a white half-moon from the hem to her chest. The hood of the top has dark eyes and a beak. Personality and Traits Hoppe appears to be very excitable, expressing enthusiasm when meeting a new sibling, making dango, preparing to go to Parrot-Yu, and seeing a turtle. Hoppe cries very easily, becoming upset when Nageki couldn’t be her “chick friend” and when Kanta told her the River of Heaven was made of his poop. Relationships Nageki Fujishiro Hoppe rushes forward to greet Nageki when Hitori first introduces him, making Nageki uncomfortable. She later expresses a desire to be “chick friends” with Nageki and cries when he can’t on account of no longer being a chick. Hoppe plays “house” with Nageki and invites him to make dango with her. When Nageki is ill, she reminds him to go back to his futon while she is out. Hitori Uzune Hitori seems to be protective of Hoppe, scolding Kanta when he makes Hoppe cry. Kanta Kanta makes Hoppe cry on one occasion when he makes a joke about the River of Heaven being made of his poop. Momo Hoppe seems to listen to her older sister Momo, as she accepts the role Momo assigned her in the game of “house” without protest. Trivia * Gallery MoaScrapHoppeKiddiePool.jpg|Hoppe is shown in the bird form swimming in the kiddie poolhttp://hatoking.com/blog/scrap-hatofulhttp://twitpic.com/d7ntwf Notes and References Category:Characters Category:Birds Category:Female Category:Heartful House orphans